wigglesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family (new version)/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Family (new version) Transcript (A scene translates to Murray looks at his watch and tells everyone to go in the house to watch our show.) Murray: Great, we've still got a few minutes. Let's hurry, guys. Anthony: Right you are, Murray. Greg: Yeah, we're right behind you. (with Murray & Anthony.) Lead the way! Flora: (They're walked into our house while Jeff's snoring with some Z's. Except, she called "STOP!") Murray: Sorry, Flora, we haven't got time right now. Flora: No time?! No time to say "Hello"?! Greg, Murray & Anthony: (They're all talking until we'll have to try again.) Hello, Flora. Flora: '''Hello, boys. '''Murray: Now, can we go in? Anthony: Please? Greg: Yeah, we don't want to miss our TV program. Flora: Fine. Just don't rush about so. You should all be more like Jeff. He's so quiet and calm. Anthony: But, but, that's because he's asleep, Flora. Flora: All the more reason to be careful. you'd better help him inside. Greg: Oh, don't worry about Jeff, he can walk in his sleep. Flora: I won't open until you agree to help him inside. Murray: But, Jeff doesn't need any help. And if we don't hurry, we'll miss out TV show. Flora: TV, sheevee. Jeff is part of your family. He needs looking after. Anthony: That's true. Jeff is family. Greg: And families should always help one another. Anthony: No matter what. Murray: Even though we may argue sometimes. Anthony: So always help your brother. Greg: Our your sister. Murray: Our your mom or dad. Greg: Or your grandma or grandpa. Anthony: Even if it means missing your favorite TV program. Greg: Quick! We have to wake Jeff up! Anthony: Will you help us? Greg: Okay. 1, 2, 3. (with Murray & Anthony.) WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!! (Jeff blubbers as he wakes up.) Murray: Jeff's awake! Now, can we come in, flora? Flora: With pleasure. Anthony: Yay! (They're were all back into the Wigglehouse. Murray's using the remote to turn the TV on. They were say, "Whew!" & we made it just in time to start.) Murray: We just made it! (A TV transition to the Song: Move Like an Emu. The Wiggles & their kids are dancing like emus.) Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do When we Wiggles: (singing) move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Stretch out your long legs. Scratch with your feet. Fluff out your feathers. Beak goes up, beak goes down, Beak goes pecking all around. Shake your wings and run around. Uh-huh-huh! Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do... When we... Wiggles" (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) I say move, I say move. I say move, I say move. (Big Red Car transition to the Wiggles dance happily, while arriving at an intersection.) Street Sign: Aaaaaaah-choooooo! Murray: (to street sign) Cover your mouth! Oh no! We're on... Ah... ah... ah-achoo! Wiggles: Sneezy Street! (They were all sneezing.) Anthony: I b... we'd better h-hurry out of here! (The Wiggles leave Sneezy Street, while continuing to sneeze. Later, a CGI Dorothy using her lawnmower while waving the screen transition to Dorothy tells everyone about were having a tea party for Anthony.) (More Coming Soon) References https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Family/Transcript https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/Hoop-Dee-Doo_It%27s_a_Wiggly_Party_(video)/Transcript